The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, supporting at low friction an elevator car or cabin body at a support frame of an elevator car or cabin.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, supporting at low friction an elevator car or cabin body at a support frame of an elevator car or cabin and which method and apparatus are particularly suitable for absorbing vibrations which occur at the elevator cars or cabins in high-speed elevators. Such absorption of vibrations is effected by means of a substantially horizontal, low friction support of the elevator car or cabin body at the support frame.
Using present-day means and methods, the high requirements which are placed upon the travelling comfort of high-speed elevators, can be satisfied on the part of the elevator drive. However, with regard to the mounting precision which can be achieved at acceptable expenditure when mounting the guide rails for elevators operating in the velocity range of, for example, 5 m/s to 10 m/s, the requirements which are placed upon the travelling comfort of elevators of this class are no longer satisfied. The negative effects on the travelling comfort become manifest by troublesome horizontal shocks or vibrations which occur at the slightest local deviations of the guide rails and their connecting joints from the vertical. Additionally, the aforementioned mechanically caused negative effects on the travelling comfort become increasingly noticeable in a square relationship to an increase in the travelling speed of the elevator car or cabin.
It is generally known in the art to provide vibration damping elements of the most various types at different locations between the elevator car or cabin body and the support frame for solving the aforenoted problem. When using this type of vibration damping, a compromise must be made between rigid damping which negatively affects the travelling comfort, and non-rigid or yieldable damping which may cause excessive transverse deflection of the elevator car or cabin body and corresponding consequences.
In a lift or elevator car or cabin support system, such as known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,682, granted Apr. 28, 1987, a lower or bottom portion of the elevator car or cabin body is substantially horizontally moveably supported in all directions by guide means providing rolling or sliding support. An upper or top portion of the elevator car or cabin body is retained in a center position by means of damping elements arranged between the support frame and the elevator car or cabin body. The horizontal deflection of the lower or bottom portion of the elevator car or cabin body is effected against the forces of springs which center the elevator car or cabin body. In addition to the centering spring means, there are provided mechanical stop centering means containing an actuating cylinder and associated lever means.
The action of the mechanical centering means may transmit noise and blows or shocks to the elevator car or cabin body. The deflection of the lower or bottom portion of the elevator car or cabin body corresponds to a swivelling movement which implies that each point or location at the underside of the elevator car or cabin body moves along a circular line or arc about a center of rotation which is located at the top side of the elevator car or cabin body. This, in turn, has the consequence that particularly the outer points or locations at the underside of the elevator car or cabin body are subject to corresponding vertical movements. There thus result undesired effects like, for example, unilateral lifting or canting in view of the support which is rigid in vertical direction in the case of the aforementioned sliding or rolling support. Furthermore, this type of elevator car or cabin body support renders difficult the integration or incorporation of load measurements. The centering springs still transmit shocks or vibrations to the elevator car or cabin body and such elevator car or cabin body has relative restricted movement clearance.